Maldita seja Hogwarts!
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Rony detestava Hogwarts. Mais que a guerra, mais que o Malfoy, mais que Voldemort, mais que tudo. Simplesmente detestava. - Presente para Drica Grint!


**|Título: Maldita seja Hogwarts!**

**|Sinopse: Rony detestava Hogwarts. Mais que a guerra, mais que o Malfoy, mais que Voldemort, mais que tudo. Simplesmente detestava. - Presente para Drica Grint!**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Aninha de Assis**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Shipps: Principal - Romione. Secundário - Harry/Gina**

**|Gêneros: Família, Hentai, Shoujo (Romântico), Violência**

**|Alertas: Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência**

**|One-shot**

* * *

**_Lumus_****!**

**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom...**

**Olá leitores!**

**Escrevi essa one bem atrasada... Era pra ser um presente de aniversário para a minha linda beta da série "Os Gêmeos Potter", a Drica Grint.**

**Dri, feliz aniversário atrasado! Eu não fui na sua festa, e tal, e como eu tou dura de dinheiro, fiz um presentinho bom e barato para você!**

**Eu não sabia o que escrever muito nessa one, mas como magia as inspirações simplesmente vieram. Me inspirei no natal, meu feriado favorito, e em uma notinha dizendo que Hermione foi a única a voltar para terminar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Bem, juntei isso tudo e foi isso que saiu!**

**Espero que a Dri, assim como todos os outros leitores, gostem da minha fic. Escrevi com muito carinho!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Maldita seja Hogwarts!**

- Hermione! Hermione!

Não importava o quanto ele gritasse. Não importava o quanto ele corresse. Hermione duelava sozinha com dois comensais. Então chegou mais um. Outro. Mais um. Agora ela dava combate a seis, completamente sozinha.

Rony forçava suas peras ao máximo, forçava sua garganta ao máximo, mas simplesmente não conseguia chegar até ela. O mundo estava ruindo ao seu redor. Soldados de Voldemort e soldados de Hogwarts lutavam para todos os lados. Inúmeras maldições da morte passavam a centímetros dele. Rony não se importava. Só precisava chegar a Hermione. Ajudá-la. Salvá-la.

Então, subitamente, tudo escureceu. Ficou negro mesmo. Ele não conseguia ver nem o chão onde pisava, apenas Hermione. A garota estava exausta. O braço abaixou, cansado. Ela não conseguia mais mirar. Não conseguia enfeitiçar. Rony viu que agora ela ia sucumbir. Imprimiu mais força nas pernas, mas já sabia que não ia chegar a tempo. Um laivo verde surgiu e acertou Hermione no peito.

- Hermione...

Ele parou. Apenas ficou estático no lugar onde estava enquanto via o corpo de Hermione cair no chão. Duro, frio, gélido. Os olhos arregalados, uma lágrima ainda escorria silenciosa. Rony olhou em volta, tentando achar o maldito bruxo a quem iria matar, mas sem sucesso. Estava tudo negro.

Desta vez ele conseguiu, a passos lentos, alcançar o corpo sem vida dela. Assentou-se e deitou o rosto dela sobre seu colo. Sentiu algo molhado escorrer em seu rosto, e descobriu que eram lágrimas.

Abraçou-a junto a si, sentindo um pouco do perfume dos cabelos dela, e do próprio perfume dela. Lembrou-se de uma coisa que Harry dissera uma vez: "Hermione, por mais que eu goste do seu perfume, da próxima vez, não use".

Sim, o perfume dela era delicioso. E ela tinha a pele macia... "É, a Hermione tem a pele legal, se é pra falar de pele."

- Mione... Hermione.

Agora estava morta.

- HERMIONE!

Rony se assentou sobressaltado. Sua respiração estava muito ofegada. Estava suado. Aliás, não suado. Encharcado. Até o lençol estava molhado com seu suor.

Ele olhou para o relógio próximo à sua cama.

- _Lumus._

Eram 3:30 da manhã. Ele solto um bufo de insatisfação. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar. Sem sucesso. Arrancou a camiseta suada, a tacando em algum canto qualquer, pegou sua varinha acesa e desceu ao andar de baixo.

Desde que a guerra terminara, Rony vinha tendo mais pesadelos que lhe seria sensato admitir. Envolviam Harry, Hermione, sua família... Fred. Aos poucos a convivência com sua família e Harry foram o bastante para socar em sua cabeça a ideia de que todos estavam bem, mas levaram alguns meses para isso. No entanto...

Hermione voltara para Hogwarts, para terminar seus estudos. Rony não a via desde setembro, quando ela tomara o expresso. Agora estava às vésperas do natal. O garoto se sentia à beira da loucura. Por mais que soubesse que ela estava segura em Hogwarts, enquanto não a visse, enquanto não a tocasse não ficaria em paz.

Rony começou a fuçar a cozinha, mas sem sucesso.

- _Accio_ poção para dormir. - um vidrinho veio voando até sua mão. Ele vinha vivendo dessas poções já a alguns meses. Sua mãe sempre tinha guardada. Entornou o vidrinho de uma vez. Nem teve tempo para chegar no quarto: se jogou no sofá e lá adormeceu.

- Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando! Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando! Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando! Babuínos bobocas...

- Cala a boca Jorge! - Rony tampou os ouvidos com a almofada sobre a qual se deitara.

- Babuínos bobocas balbuci...

- Aaaaah! - Rony levantou-se de um salto e avançou em Jorge. Iniciou-se uma briga de punhos no meio da sala. Molly ouviu a bagunça e veio correndo da cozinha, enxugando as mãos no avental.

- Mas o que... Parem! Rapazes, parem! - Percy vinha descendo para o café da manhã, vestido para o trabalho e com uma cara de poucos amigos. Aliás, cara de amigo nenhum, pois estava terminantemente atrasado. - Percy, ajude!

- Ah mãe, estou atrasado, acabei de me arrumar pro trabalho...

- PERCY WEASLEY!

- 'Tá bom mãe! - Percy deu um aceno com a varinha, afastando os dois. Então se adiantou e segurou Rony que se debatia.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, estressadinho! - Jorge retrucou. - Aposto que é efeito colateral de ficar tomando poção para dormir.

Molly ficou com o rosto ainda mais enfurecido.

- É você que está tomando minhas poções?

Rony se desvencilhou de Percy.

- É, sou eu. Me desculpe se eu estou tendo dificuldades para dormir porque os pesadelos me atacam toda noite. Me desculpe por estar ficando horas a fio em claro por não saber como as coisas estão em Hogwarts. Me desculpe por não mandar na minha subconsciência. Me desculpe por passar tanto tempo preocupado com meus amigos que não consigo dormir mais. Não vou mais tomar suas poções para dormir mamãe, vou ficar acordado a noite toda.

Dito isso, Rony pegou um pano jogado no canto da sala e usou para estancar o sangue no nariz. Jorge foi na cozinha buscar gelo para seu olho roxo. Quando Rony tencionou ir para a cozinha também, para tomar café da manhã, sentiu a mão firme de Molly o segurar no ombro.

- Nada disso, Ronald! Você e Fred, aqui, já!

- Mãe, eu sou o Jorge. - o rapaz resmungou, voltando com uma bolsa de gelo no olho. Rony e Jorge sabiam que Molly poderia facilmente dar um jeito em seus machucados com magia, assim como sabiam que ela não ia, como castigo por terem brigado.

- Rony, suba e vista uma camiseta, e então você e Fred...

- Sou o Jorge! O com a orelha faltando!

- ... vão desgnomizar o jardim.

- Ah, mãe... - Rony resmungou.

- Sim senhor, Ronald. Você e Jorge, agora! E rápido, ou eu tiro a mesa do café. Não adianta fazerem essas caras para mim, não me importo se têm 13 ou 20 anos, enquanto morarem debaixo do meu teto me devem obediência, fui clara? Agora vão! Vão!

Rony foi até seu quarto, vestiu uma camiseta e encontrou Jorge já atirando gnomos para fora do jardim. Ainda resmungando, se juntou ao irmão. Jorge parecia um pouco distante, e Rony sabia porque. Desde que Fred morrera, Jorge parecia um inferi, perdera até o senso de humor. Ele fazia algumas brincadeiras, como quando acordara Rony pela manhã, mas não era mais o mesmo. O mais novo se sentiu subitamente culpado por ter sido tão grosso por algo tão pequeno.

- Me desculpe Jorge. Eu fui grosso demais.

- Tudo bem Ron. Acho que o meu murro doeu mais. E não é como se eu pudesse ficar muito mais aleijado com uma orelha faltando, e tudo mais. - Jorge tacou um gnomo e pegou mais um. - Mas você disse que não tem conseguido dormir. O que aconteceu?

- Bem, eu... - ele sentiu o rosto corar. Não queria dizer a Jorge que estava tendo pesadelos, com certeza seria zoado. No entanto, queria muito... não, precisava muito desabafar. - eu tenho tido pesadelos.

- Que tipo de pesadelos? - Jorge perguntou, olhando para alguns gnomos ao longe, que corriam em círculos.

- A maioria deles é com a Hermione morrendo, mas às vezes tem vocês e o Harry.

Jorge deu um sorriso pequeno. Uma mistura de surpresa, tristeza e escárnio.

- Então não sou só eu. - Rony lançou a Jorge um olhar indagador. - Fred, Lino e Angelina. E às vezes vocês.

- Como... Como você...

- Não durmo. Não depois de acordar dos pesadelos. Então fico mexendo nas caixas com as nossas últimas invenções, mas não adianta. Não tenho a mesma mente que o Fred tinha.

- Então, você não vai mesmo reabrir a Gemialidades?

- Não dá. Não consigo entrar lá.

- Eu sei, mas pense um pouco. Depois de todo o tempo e dinheiro investido lá, Fred não ia gostar que fosse tudo descartado. - Rony se abaixou para pegar outro gnomo, mas não o encontrou. - Acabamos?

- Sim. - os dois foram voltando para a cozinha. Jorge reparou que Rony estava no mesmo estado de espírito de todos os outros dias, lhe ocorreu que o mais novo teria perdido a noção do tempo. - Rony, você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Parei de me importar a alguns meses, todos os dias pareciam deprimentemente iguais. Por quê?

- Foi o que imaginei. É que Hermione e Gina chegam hoje. Vão estar na estação em cerca de dez mi...

Rony se levantou imediatamente, engoliu o café da manhã, colocou uma roupa menos esfarrapada e aparatou diretamente na plataforma 9 e 3/4.

O trem ainda não tinha chegado. Havia alguns pais de alunos lá. Rony começou a andar de um lado para o outro, checando os trilhos a todo o momento. Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até a fumaça ser visível no fundo. O trem deslizou lentamente sobre os trilhos e parou. Centenas de alunos começaram a sair do trem.

Rony começou a procurar desesperadamente pela garota no mar de pessoas que desciam da locomotiva. Ele teve receio de que ela simplesmente aparatasse para casa, já que não sabia que ele estaria lá. Já estava cogitando ir esperar por ela na porta de sua casa, quando a viu.

Descia do vagão com vários livros nos braços, puxando o malão e com Bichento nos calcanhares. Usava calças jeans skinny, uma camiseta rosa de malha e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Tão simples, e aos olhos de Rony não podia estar mais bela.

- Hermione! Hermione!

Ela se virou para a voz que a chamava e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de mais puro contentamento. Rony sentiu seu coração acelerar tanto que sua respiração teve que acelerar para acompanhar o ritmo. Ele correu até ela, mas não precisava de tanto desespero. Ele não teve a menor dificuldade em chegar até Hermione. E quando conseguiu, nem a deu tempo para cumprimentá-lo. Tomou-a nos braços, fazendo-a derrubar todos os livros, e a beijou, descarregando toda a saudade que sentia da garota. Hermione deu alguns segundos e separou seus lábios. Quando tencionou se abaixar para recolher os livros, ele a abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos. Em alguns segundos ela percebeu que ele estava à beira de lágrimas.

- Rony... Rony, estou bem. Também senti sua falta, mas está tudo bem!

- Pare com isso. Esqueça essa maldita escola! Desde setembro eu estou sem saber como você está! - ele achou melhor omitir os pesadelos e a ausência de sono.

- Nós trocamos cartas Ron. Você sabia que eu estava bem.

Isso era verdade. Eles haviam trocado cartas o tempo todo, e Rony pegara o Mapa do Maroto emprestado com Harry apenas para ver o pontinho de Hermione andando de um lado para o outro. Uma vez o pontinho dela fora para a Ala Hospitalar. Rony escrevera à garota imediatamente, e mesmo depois de ver o pontinho sair de lá e voltar à sua rotina normal, ele só se acalmou quando recebeu a resposta dela de que estava apenas tomando um gole de poção para cólicas menstruais.

- Eu sei... Eu sei, mas... Mas...

- Estou bem Rony! - ela se soltou e usou a varinha para recolher os livros. - Vou passar em casa para pegar mais algumas coisas.

- Vou com você. - ele comentou, pegando o malão dela. Eles aparataram diretamente na sala de estar dela. - Seus pais vão vir junto com você? Passar o natal lá em casa?

- Não sei. Vou descobrir agora. - o casal foi até a cozinha, onde a Sra. Granger colocava o almoço na mesa. A mulher tirara suas férias para coincidir com a filha, mas o Sr. Granger só estaria em casa a partir da noite. - Oi mãe.

- Filha! Ah, você veio também Rony! Vão ficar para o almoço?

Eles se olharam. Rony já resolvera que ia ficar aonde Hermione estivesse, não ia passar pelo sufoco de ficar longe dela tão cedo.

- Vamos ficar. - ela respondeu.

Enquanto se enchiam com arroz, frango assado com batatas e suco de abóbora que Hermione comprara no trem, Sra. Granger fez várias perguntas à filha sobre sua estada em Hogwarts. Então Rony achou a brecha que precisava.

- E você e o Sr. Granger virão passar o natal conosco, na Toca?

Ela sorriu. Sabia que Rony e sua filha estavam namorando, e imaginou que fossem querer passar as férias juntos, então providenciara para que suas férias e de seu marido permitissem a todos passar o natal na Toca.

- Sim, nós vamos, mas só vamos chegar à noite. Vocês já podem ir na frente, teletransportando-se ou seja lá o que for...

Rony não podia ter aberto um sorriso maior.

Molly entupiu Hermione de beijos.

- Oh, que bom te ver Hermione! Você é a salvação dessa família, a única que se dispôs a voltar para Hogwarts! Rony fica vagabundeando em casa o tempo todo. Harry ao menos conseguiu um emprego como Auror. E Gina deve ter te contado, eu a forcei a voltar pois no começo do ano ela ainda tinha 16 anos e agora que ela já começou não vai largar no último ano. Ah, vocês viraram colegas, é mesmo! E como foram as coisas por lá? Eu fiquei sabendo que...

- Mãe, chega. Deixe ela respirar. - Molly a soltou com um sorriso simpático. Rony segurou a mão dela. - Os pais dela chegam de noite. Vem Mione, deixar suas coisas lá em cima. - Molly coçou a garganta para chamar atenção. - No quarto da Gina, claro. - ele completou.

Rony foi subindo as escadas, levando o malão de Hermione, com a garota em seu encalço, sobraçada de livros, e Bichento vinha atrás, fechando o cortejo. Quando passaram pelo segundo andar, Rony parou com uma cara que misturava raiva e conformidade. Harry e Gina estavam se beijando em frente à porta do quarto da menina.

- Ah, arrumem um quarto, vocês dois. - Rony resmungou. Ao ver que Gina esticou a mão para trás, procurando a fechadura da porta, mudou de ideia. - Não, espera, não arrumem não. Fiquem no corredor onde estão visíveis.

Gina girou os olhos ante a manifestação de Rony. Puxou Harry pela mão.

- Vem Harry, vamos lá para baixo. - e o casal desceu.

Rony e Hermione adentraram o quarto. Ela colocou os livros sobre sua cama, onde Bichento já se acomodara, e usou a varinha para colocar o malão sobre a cama.

- Eu preciso estudar, Rony. E tomar um banho... Desço para o jantar.

- Espera... Está me expulsando, certo?

- É... Rony, eu realmente quero passar tempo com vocês, mas no último ano a quantia de deveres é desumana e eu realmente quero terminar tudo de uma vez para aproveitar o tempo com vocês, então...

- OK. Ok, tudo bem. Eu... Eu te chamo pro jantar. - ele deu um selinho de despedida nela e desceu as escadas.

No andar de baixo, Harry e Gina estavam se beijando (se engolindo aos olhos de Rony) no sofá. Molly estava "lavando a louça" e usava magia para tal. Jorge estava assentado na mesa do jantar, com vários pergaminhos à sua frente. Aparentemente fazia contas.

- E ai Jorge? Contas? - Rony se assentou à frente dele.

- Te ouvi. Vou reabrir a Gemialidades. Estou vendo quanto Fred e eu temos.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não importa, Ron. Mesmo... - Jorge hesitou. - morto, eu não ousaria tocar na parte do Fred.

- Entendo. - Rony pensou em se oferecer para ajudar, mas Jorge parecia estar em um momento particularmente íntimo com as coisas dele e Fred. Rony pensou em se deitar no sofá, como fazia quando estava entediado, mas se lembrou que sua irmã e seu amigo estavam se pegando no mesmo, então acabou por se deitar na grama do jardim, onde, já esperando por pesadelos, adormeceu.

- Rony! Rony! Ronald! RONALD WEASLEY!

Rony abriu os olhos lentamente, dando de cara com o céu negro no alto. A voz que o acordara pertencia a Molly.

- Mãe...?

- Dormiu a tarde toda, e um pedaço da noite também. - Rony olhou para sua mãe pensando em quão ferrado estaria por ter dormido tanto, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ela não exalava raiva, mas sim, compaixão. - Pudera, tanto tempo dependendo de poções para dormir, uma hora o efeito começa a reduzir. Chame a Hermione e venha para o jantar, depois tome um banho para tirar essa terra do corpo. Vem.

Rony se assentou. Espreguiçou. Foi andando então a passos lentos para dentro de casa. Ele ficou surpreso em como estava tudo do mesmo jeito: Harry e Gina na sala, Jorge na mesa, sua mãe na cozinha, Hermione no segundo andar. Se não fosse por já estar de noite ele pensaria terem se passado apenas alguns minutos. Ele subiu a escada tão lentamente que nem barulho fez.

Parou à porta do quarto. Bateu. Não houve resposta. Milhares de possibilidades, uma mais terrível que a outra, passaram por sua cabeça. Ele empurrou uma greta da porta. Estava pensando em entrar, quando a porta do banheiro ao fundo se abriu, e Hermione saiu com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

Rony sentiu o coração disparar e seu rosto ficar quente. Escondeu-se atrás da porta, era muito rude espiona-la. O que devia fazer? Bater como se tivesse acabado de chegar? Mas isso iria fazê-la notar que a porta estava aberta... A menos que ao bater ele fizesse parecer que a porta abrira sozinha. É, essa parecia a melhor ideia.

Ele se posicionou de frente para a porta, mas não conseguiu bater, pois sua atenção foi totalmente presa pelo que se passava lá dentro. Hermione usava um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã brancos de algodão. Estava inclinada sobre o malão, procurando algo para vestir. Retirou um baby doll de cetim azul claro. Rony sentiu sua respiração travar enquanto ela vestia o pijama. O cetim era um tecido leve, macio e reluzente, mas perto da pele de Hermione, para ele, parecia algo tão nobre quanto a fronha velha que Monstro e os outros elfos domésticos usavam. A pele dela era infinitamente mais suave e macia do que aquele cetim.

Por ter se distraído com ela, quase não percebeu a tempo que ela estava saindo. Por pouco ele bateu na porta e fez parecer que a mesma tinha se aberto a tempo.

- Ah, desculpe. - ele verbalizou.

- Tudo bem, já me troquei. - ele engoliu em seco.

- O jantar está pronto.

- Ah, vamos! - eles se dirigiram à cozinha.

- Terminou seus estudos?

- Sim, já tinha adiantado bastante em Hogwarts, então não tinha tanto assim para ser feito.

O casal se juntou aos outros na mesa. Arthur e Percy tinham voltado do trabalho. Molly e Arthur falavam qualquer coisa sobre Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur e a família dela também virem para o natal. Harry ofereceu Monstro para ajudar, o que gerou um gemido de descontentamento de Hermione.

Ao final do jantar, todos foram para suas camas. Rony tomou um banho, vestiu um pijama e se jogou na cama, encarando o teto. Agora que tinha visto Hermione, será que seria atacado por pesadelos da mesma foram? Ele ainda estava receoso quando, depois de um tempo, adormeceu.

Em seu sonho, ele via Hermione se vestindo no quarto, como de fato presenciara mais cedo. Então, uma luz muito forte começou a se aproximar da janela, e subitamente irrompeu para dentro. Era uma bola de fogo que quebrou a janela, mandando estilhaços de vidro para todos os lados. Alguns atingiram Hermione. O fogo começou a se alastrar pelos móveis e logo também o corpo dela foi consumido pelas chamas.

Ele acordou sobressaltado como em todas as outras noites. Ironicamente, mesmo tendo sonhado com fogo, essa era a primeira vez que ele acordava sem um mar de suor ao seu redor.

Rony já sabia que não adiantava tentar dormir de novo. Nem se deu ao trabalho de checar as horas., apenas ignorou a promessa que fizera sobre não tomar mais poções e começou o já tão comum trajeto da madrugada até a cozinha.

Ao chegar ao segundo andar, no entanto, parou. Parou em frente ao quarto onde sua garota estava adormecida. Pela segunda vez no dia, ele empurrou a porta lentamente, mas dessa vez até que a mesma se abrisse por completo. Entrou.

Hermione dormia em sua cama, o corpo coberto por alguns cobertores, a respiração suave, expressão serena. Ela conjurara uma cama para si no quarto de Gina no começo das férias de verão e a mesma ficara ali.

Rony estava ponderando se aproximava-se dela ou não, quando o banheiro ao fundo se abriu e desta vez quem saiu foi Gina. O banheiro fora feito por ela e Hermione na mesma época da cama, pois as duas estavam cansadas de dividir o banheiro da casa com tantos garotos. Gina olhou meio surpresa para Rony.

- O que está fazendo no meu quarto? - ela perguntou.

- Eu... Perdi o sono... E... Hermione. - Gina suspirou. Já entendera tudo.

- É melhor você dormir na minha cama. Vai ver mais perto dela você não consegue ter uma noite de sono tranquila.

- Ah! Ah, certo, obrigado. - Gina atravessou o quarto e tinha quase passado pela porta quando Rony se virou meio irritado. - E você, vão dormir aonde?

- No seu quarto.

- Sem chance!

- Rony, por favor. Se eu quisesse fazer qualquer coisa com o Harry eu já teria feito. Não sou mais nenhuma criança, sei me cuidar.

Ela preferiu omitir o detalhe de que não era virgem a alguns anos e que nem mesmo Harry fora o primeiro, mas sim Miguel Corner, alguns meses depois de começar a namorar com ele no Baile de Inverno. Tinha pouco amis de 14 anos na época e quando parava para pensar a respeito se sentia meio tonta por ter sido tão precoce.

Então Gina subiu e Rony ficou de pé no meio do quarto, olhando para Mione adormecida. Ficou parado por um bom tempo até, a passos lentos, se dentar na cama de Gina. Conseguia ver as costas de Hermione e os cabelos reluzentes. Ele conseguiu adormecer, mas não por muito tempo. Dez minutos depois despertou soltando um grito abafado em virtude de ver o corpo de Hermione pegar fogo em seu pesadelo mais uma vez.

Hermione despertou lentamente ao ouvir o grito dele. Olhou meio confusa para os lados. Aos poucos, seus olhos focalizaram o corpo assentado na cama.

- Ron? - ele olhou para ela surpreso.

- Ah, Mione. Me desculpe por ter acordado você. Gina e eu trocamos porque eu não conseguia dormir por causa dos pesadelos, mas eu tive um pesadelo assim mesmo e... Eu não queria ter te acordado, desculpe.

- O que aconteceu no seu pesadelo?

Ele hesitou, a princípio, mas respondeu.

- Você morreu. Você morre em todos eles.

- Ah, Ron...

Ela se levantou e foi até ele. Estendeu a mão e puxou o garoto até sua cama, onde se assentaram lado a lado. Ela segurou as mãos dele e o olhou nos olhos castanhos.

- Ron, estou bem, ok? Estou ótimo!

- Eu sei. Eu sei, é que...

- Não tem "é que". Está tudo bem comigo. Ponto final. - ela olhou para ele. Rony carregava um olhar tristonho no rosto. - Deite-se, Ron. - ele a olhou, intrigado. - Deite-se!

Ele deitou. Ela se deitou ao seu lado, aconchegando-se para perto dele. Instintivamente, ele a abraçou.

- Vamos ver se você consegue dormir agora.

Ele até conseguiria, mas perdera o sono. Dificilmente ele dormia depois de acordar uma vez, imagine depois de dois pesadelos. Então ele apenas fechou os olhos e abraçou Hermione ainda mais, concentrando-se no perfume e na respiração dela.

Rony puxou a mão para trás, deixando-a repousar sobre o braço de Hermione. Soltou um suspiro relaxado ao sentir a pele dela tocando a sua.

- Ron, durma.

- Não consigo Mione.

Ela se sentiu chateada pelo garoto. Virou-se de frente para ele e o beijou.

Como sempre acontecia quando se beijavam, Rony sentiu o coração disparar. Ela também. Ela se separou e o olhou nos olhos de novo. Ele parecia menos preocupado. Acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou de novo, desta vez com um pouco mais de volúpia.

Em pouco tempo, o beijo se tornou uma espécie de vicio para ele. Os dedos que faziam um carinho suave no rosto dela correram para seus cabelos, agarrando-o suavemente e aproximando mais seus rostos.

Hermione se surpreendeu com a atitude de Rony, mas gostou. Pecaminosamente, gostou. Enlaçou seus dedos na nuca dele, separou seus lábios por um segundo para tomar um pouco de ar.

- Uau.

- Senti sua falta, Mione. Muito.

- Eu também senti a sua.

Rony segurou suavemente a coxa dela e virou seus corpos, fazendo as costas dela baterem na cama e se deitando sobre ela. Hermione corou. Ele tomou os lábios dela de novo. Certa luxúria começou a emanar dos dois, especialmente de Rony. Em poucos minutos ele cansou de beijar apenas os lábios dela e começou a descer pelo pescoço. Hermione soltou um gemido baixo.

- R-Rony...

Por algum motivo, ouvi-la dizer o nome dele daquela forma fez um calafrio subir a espinha dele e seu corpo esquentou. Não esquentou como em uma febre que faz você sentir frio, mas como depois de uma partida de quadribol, onde ele sentia um calor sufocante.

O garoto chutou os cobertores da cama, irritado por estarem ali sendo que fazia tanto calor.

Hermione começou a sentir um conforto em tê-lo a beijando daquela forma. Sorriu. Abraçou-o mais perto de si. Os braços de Hermione e o contato com o corpo dela fizeram seu tronco aquecer tanto que ele se viu obrigado a tirar a camiseta e jogá-la no chão. Assim que ele fez isso e seus olhos encontraram os dela, os dois coraram com a situação, mas trocaram sorrisinhos cúmplices.

Ela estendeu a mão e, timidamente, fez um carinho suave no peito dele. Rony sentiu aquele mesmo calafrio de novo. E o calor sufocante só fazia aumentar.

E enquanto Rony ainda se perguntava de onde vinha tanto calor, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha de novo, dessa vez, a descendo. O calafrio se espalhou pelos quadris dele e focou em um formigamento na virilha.

Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas não era de todo ruim. Era uma sensação de estímulo. Abraçou o corpo dela, distribuindo beijos suaves no ombro dela. Ela aninhou os cabelos ruivos. Desde que tinham começado a namorar, em todo o tempo que haviam passado juntos, nunca fora daquela forma. Tão íntimo e tão carinhoso, e sozinhos, com o tempo e a atenção apenas um para o outro. E aquele tipo de contato era extremamente agradável.

Quando a formigação na virilha surgiu de novo, Rony sentiu uma pulsação acompanhar. Se ele estivesse se importando, teria notado o que estava acontecendo, mas Hermione sugava tanto sua atenção que nem mesmo nele próprio foi possível se focar. Apenas quando a ereção dele chegou ao ponto de ser notável foi que Hermione percebeu.

- Hm... Rony... Eu acho que...

- O que? - ele perguntou, com os lábios pressionados contra o pescoço dela.

- É... É... Bem... Você... - ela estava tão vermelha quanto se era possível ficar.

Ele olhou para ela meio desnorteado por alguns segundos e então...

- Ah. Ah... É... - foi a vez dele de corar. Mas então, sorriu.

- Rony, o que foi?

O garoto deitou o corpo sobre ela e retomou os beijos nos seus lábios. Fez um carinho suave no quadril dela, por cima do cetim, tocando a pele macia dela com suavidade. Quando a mão dele começou a subir o trajeto de suas costas por debaixo do cetim, Hermione percebeu que ele queria levar a situação adiante. Ele abriu o sutiã dela e quando os dedos dele tocaram um ponto próximo do seio esquerdo dela, ela reagiu.

- Rony, calma, Rony... R-Rony...

- Por quê? Eu não posso fazer isso?

- É... É que... Ainda... Não...

- Ainda não o que? - ele perguntou, ao ouvido dela. Hermione não encontrou mais argumentos: Rony era uma distração incrível. Assim, ele se sentiu na liberdade de tocar o seio dela em um carinho suave. Hermione passou por um breve período de desespero e dúvida internos: parecia algo moralmente errado em proporções extremas, mas como ela iria dizer não a Rony quando ele era tão carinhoso com ela?

Ela reuniu forças para negar, mas quando ela finalmente ia fazê-lo, ele quebrou todos os argumentos dela de vez. Ela sentiu os lábios dele na altura da cintura dela irem subindo lentamente em sua pele, até que ao chegar ao colo ele retirou a camiseta e o sutiã dela, causando um rubor imediato na menina, que por reflexo, cruzou os braços sobre o colo, como quem quer esconder. Rony riu.

- Está com vergonha, Mione? - ele entendia. Sentia que em alguns minutos também ia passar por uma vergonha semelhante, mas não importava o que se passava com ele: Hermione era mais importante. - Uma menina tão linda assim... Vergonha de quê? - ele perguntou, fazendo um carinho no braço dela. Ela apenas corou mais e desviou os olhos. - Nesse caso... - ele começou a fazer cosquinha nela. Mione começou a rir e acabou por descruzar os braços enquanto tentava se livrar da tortura.

- Ron, para! - ela foi forçando as palavras aos poucos, entre as risadas. - Para, isso é golpe baixo! Hahahaha... Para, por favor!

Subitamente ele segurou os pulsos dela e os manteve sobre a cabeça dela.

- Shhhhh... Não podemos fazer barulho demais. Não queremos que ninguém acorde. - ele disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu. Rony então desmontou o sorriso e desceu os lábios para o colo dela. Desenhou as clavículas dela com seus lábios, desceu para o espaço entre os seios dela, arrancando um gemido abafado da garota.

E enquanto ele distribuía beijos pelo colo e os seios dela, o que a deixou tão vermelha que não só o rosto, mas todo seu corpo começou a esquentar, ele segurou o cós do shorts do baby doll dela e começou a puxá-lo para baixo.

Os braços dela reagiram imediatamente com a intenção de pará-lo, mas ela se conteve e ao invés disso moveu as mãos para fazer um cafuné suave nos cabelos dele. Mas por mais que as mãos dela inspirassem tranquilidade, o coração dela estava tão acelerado quanto o dele, ambos em um ritmo tão avassalador que poderiam arrebentar.

O cetim do shorts dela foi para o chão. Rony, sem separar os lábios dela por um segundo, retirou a calça dos pijamas.

Hermione sentiu um choque de realidade. Rony não usava cuecas para dormir, o que fez Hermione ficar tão nervosa ao vê-lo nu que sua vista ficou turva. Rony era muito mais belo que sua aparência preguiçosa por debaixo dos suéteres poderia supor, e ao se dar conta disso, Hermione sentiu um espasmo de calor se espalhar em seu corpo.

Rony estava com a respiração tão acelerada para acompanhar os batimentos cardíacos que estava sentindo suas funções motoras suavemente prejudicadas. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Ele se atrapalhou com a calcinha dela por conta disso.

Mione fechou os olhos para esconder o olhar envergonhado. Sentiu o corpo de Rony deitar sobre o seu.

- Mione, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Ron.

- Jamais faria algo para te machucar.

Ela moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo, indicando que concordava. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela mais uma vez. Ela sabia o que esperar, então abraçou o corpo dele em expectativa.

Rony ainda se perguntava como fazer para não machucá-la, pois conseguia ver a apreensão da garota, até decidir que o melhor a fazer era ir devagar.

E foi. Devagar. Beijando-a, dando alguns segundos para ela se acostumar todas as vezes que ela soltava um gemido de desconforto. Quando ela gemeu pela terceira vez, ele ergueu os joelhos dela, a ajudando a ficar mais confortável. Ele teve que tampar a boca dela com a sua para evitar um gemido excessivamente alto quando rompeu o hímen dela. E mais uns dois gemidos baixos de protesto depois, ele parou.

- Mione, olhe para mim. - ele pediu. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e focalizou as orbes castanhas à sua frente. Enrolou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos de novo. Rony olhou os olhos dela, buscando os sentimentos dela. Sorriu em alívio ao ver que, fora um pouco de confusão, ela estava bem.

Ele sorriu. Se lembrou de, quando estavam no quinto ano, ela dizer que ele tinha a dimensão emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá, ou algo do tipo. Agora, três anos depois, ele conseguia ler os sentimentos nos olhos dela. Depois que começaram o namoro, Rony foi aprendendo esses pequenos detalhes aos quais ele nunca dera atenção, e estava contente por conseguir entendê-la tão bem agora.

Como ela estava bem, ele começou a se mover, arrancando gemidos dela. Os primeiros, ele percebeu, eram de incômodo, mas depois...

- Rony... Ron... Te... Amo... Tanto...

Nada era mais provocante para ele do que ouvir seu nome daquela forma. O levava à beira da insanidade, mas ele tinha que se lembrar de se concentrar, pois precisava garantir que estava tudo bem com Hermione.

E quando acabou, quando ela soltou um último suspiro, quando ele deu um único gemido baixo e quase inaudível, de alívio, ele a beijou de uma forma que nunca beijara antes, tão carregado de amor e paixão.

A realidade foi se instaurando aos poucos sobre eles. Rony se deitou ao lado dela. Puxou-a para um abraço e ela se aninhou no corpo dele. Rony devia ir para a cama de Gina ou até para seu quarto, mas era tarde demais para isso. Rony finalmente adormeceu, e pela primeira vezem quase três meses, sem pesadelo nenhum.

Hermione acordou antes de Rony pela manhã. Ainda estavam abraçados da mesma forma de quando haviam dormido. Ela percebeu satisfeita que ele parecia em um sono extremamente profundo. Tomou alguns segundos para si, o vendo dormir. Era, de fato, um belo jovem. Muito belo.

Ela se levantou lentamente para não acordá-lo. Pegou roupas limpas e lançou um feitiço de silêncio na porta do banheiro. Tomou um banho relaxante e aproveitou para colocar a noite anterior no lugar. Viu no espelho que ela tinha vários chupões no colo e nos seios, até alguns no pescoço, mas devido ao clima frio, ela podia vestir um suéter e um cachecol sem levantar suspeitas.

Assim que Hermione chegou à mesa do café, Gina a garantiu que como as portas dos dois quartos tinham ficado fechadas o tempo todo, e ainda estavam, Molly não desconfiara de nada.

- Mas sabe Mione... Eu fui lá no quarto de manhã, pegar uma roupa para vestir...

Hermione corou absurdamente e cuspiu o suco de abóbora na mesa.

- Ele foi legal com você? Na maior parte do tempo ele é um babaca.

- Foi. Fofo, carinhoso, romântico... A primeira vez que ele foi tão fofo. Eu não consegui dizer não com ele sendo tão carinhoso...

- A iniciativa foi dele? Ele é tão lerdo...

- Digamos que situação nova, atitude nova. - e um sorriso de espalhou no rosto de Hermione. Ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de subir de volta e deitar no abraço dele, mas não teve tempo para tal, pois ele apareceu na porta da cozinha de jeans, suéter e cabelos molhados.

- Bom dia Rony. - Gina disse. Saiu da cozinha deixando Rony e Hermione a sós. Ele se assentou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Começou a servir batatas e salsicha em seu prato.

- Bom dia Mione. Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem. Eu estava muito confortável, e quentinha. Já ia voltar para lá. E você, como dormiu?

- Como não dormia a mais de três meses. em pesadelos. - ele comentou, já se entupindo de batatas.

- E continua esfomeado como sempre...

- Mione, você tem noção de quanta energia nós gastamos ontem à noite? É claro que estou com fome.

Ela apenas riu e revirou os olhos.

À noite, a mesa da ceia estava lotada. Todos os Weasley, os Delacour, e mais Harry, Hermione com os pais, a namorada de Percy com os pais, e os Jonhson, pais de Angelina, pois Jorge implorada pela presença da garota...

E haviam muitas coisas na mesa para se comer: aves assadas com batatas, tortas de abóbora, arroz com queijo e montes de outras delícias preparadas por Molly, o que fez a felicidade de Rony. Hermione ainda ajudara Molly e acabara aprendendo a cozinhar algumas coisinhas básicas, o que deixou Rony ainda mais feliz.

E depois de todos estarem suficientemente alimentados, e trocarem presentes, alguns aparataram para casa, outros ficaram, mas todos se dispersaram. Rony caminhou até Hermione:

- Mione, vem dar uma volta comigo. - ela pegou a mão dele e se deixou ser conduzida até os fundos do quintal da toca, onde se assentaram num banco, um de frente para o outro. Ele segurou as mãos dela. - Ainda não te dei seu presente.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, você não estava com cabeça para...

- Shhh... Pare com essa mania de sabe tudo. Não falei ainda. - ela sorriu. - Por sorte eu já tinha comprado isso aqui há mais tempo. Vire-se. - ela se virou de costas. Nos segundos seguintes, um medalhão pendia do pescoço dela, o ouro reluzindo incrustado de pedrinhas vermelhas. - Juntei dinheiro por um tempo, aí consegui comprar esse.

- Rony... É lindo! - ele abriu o medalhão, revelando a foto dos dois lá dentro. O casal da foto sorria e acenava para o casal real do lado de fora.

- É para você se lembrar de mim naquela escola...

- Eu nunca lhe esqueceria, Ron. - e eles se beijaram.

O apito do trem soou na estação.

- Ron, é sério. - ela resmungou, tentando separar seus lábios do beijo dele. - Preciso ir.

Ele abraçou o corpo dela com força.

- Fica...

- São só mais 3 meses, eu volto nas férias de páscoa.

Ele suspirou.

- Ok. Vou lhe escrever. - ele soltou a menina. Tome cuidado lá. Você viu o que os últimos 3 meses fizeram comigo.

E ela foi. Ela sabia pelo que ele havia passado, e ficava com o coração apertado, afinal, até a noite em que ele entrara no quarto onde ela dormia, ela também tivera os seus pesadelos.

* * *

**Isso é tudo gente! Espero que tenham gostado, e espero que a Dri tenha gostado! Eu meti medo nela durante todo o processo: falei que ia ter Krumione, que a Mione ia morrer... kspoakspoakspoaksposak ... Mas deu tudo certo!**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**Malfeito feito!**

_**Nox!**_

* * *

**N.B.: Não sei direito o que dizer, a fic está ótima, não está cansativa e sim com um delicioso gostinho de quero mais. kkkk Chorei na parte do Fred, ri na parte da Gina quando ela xinga o irmão, e fiquei completamente emocionada na parte de amor do Rony e Hermione... own! Bom, amei... Bjs!**


End file.
